


hold.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, short fic, tw implied death, v3 spoilers?, wrote this instead of doing my exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: her hand reminded him of someone.
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 5





	hold.

**Author's Note:**

> anmdsfsk this is a small side ship i like n thought it would be a good warm up,,! ryoma and himiko deserve more love one is too underrated and the other is overly hated :((

small, soft, pale. this is what ryoma observed about himiko’s hand as he held it, feeling the skin on her index finger cuticle with his thumb. unlike her, his hands were hard, roughed up from the years worth of playing tennis, and some other not-so-fun things. they were similar in size, yes, but chubbier and stronger than the mage’s.  
hers, however, remind him of his ex - the girl he had been with before the mafia situation, before prison life, before the killing game.

he closed his eyes, letting the warm from her skin relax against her side, but only slightly. afterall, he was the one student out of the group that was a certified killer pre-entering the game; he did not want to scare or worry her. even before this, ryoma mentioned this fact and asked why she’d want to sit there with him.  
“you look lonely,” himiko had replied. “and the others are a pain to be around right now.” with that, she plopped herself next to him and they sat in silence.

a couple minutes later, they were holding hands. another few minutes, himiko had fell asleep, a faint ‘nyeh’ escaping from her lips every now and again. it wasn’t safe to be sitting out in the hallway together, who knew what would happen. ryoma tried not to think of it, but it was hard while they looked so vulnerable, especially since the mage took this chance to take a cat nap. he never thought he’d be this trusted, this comforting enough for someone to fall asleep while he was near. if anything were to happen, ryoma would protect her. he had nothing else left, he’s willing to ensure her safety.

despite the chance himiko did not want this, or ryoma finding it dumb he’ll let himself create a bond with a stranger during this particularly terrible circumstance, he can do his best to watch out for her. sure, tenko has been verbal about this multiple times - he wonders what will happen if she saw her friend alone with a murderer - but unlike her, he knows it is better to stay quiet about it. the chances of getting taken out and leaving the other feeling unsafe is criminally high; it still applies for this group where everyone claims to be against the forced act of mutilation.

ryoma used his tongue to shift the position of the candy cigarette in his mouth, which was melting in his mouth as it sat there untouched. moving on from the sudden thoughts that were not connected in any sort of way, he gave a gentle squeeze to himiko’s hand to double check if she was still there. she was. he moved his thumb to her wrist, feeling for her pulse. he found it. sighing, the tennis pro rested his head against himiko’s shoulder, and listened to her slow breathing.  
she won’t disappear on you, he thought to himself. she won’t be like the others, taken away from your grasp.

the softness, the warmth. those will still be in reach. he will be with her. one-sided or not, ryoma is going to watch over himiko from a distance. even after the first murder, the first execution - after the motive videos, where there was nothing for him. even after the crushing realization there is no one there for him. and even after his painful agreement to be a ticket to escape for kirumi, even as a soul looming around the hallways; he did not break his personal promise to keep himiko safe.


End file.
